Our Journey to YuGiOh
by Evil Yami Fangirls FTSR
Summary: 3 friends get taken to the yugioh world for unknown reasons. Humor and adventure follows them there. Not as bad as it sounds, we suck at summeries.


YMG: Hello readers, I'm Yami Marik Girl. This is my joint story with my two best buds, Yami Yugi Girl and Yami Bakura Girl. I'll be doing all the chapters from Rhiannon's POV, YYG will do Tahlia's and YBG will be doing Cally's.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yugioh otherwise the yamis would feature more.  
  
Chapter 1- Introduction of Rhiannon  
  
I guess I should start off by introducing myself. My name is Rhiannon. Just Rhiannon. The only nickname my friends could make with it was Rhi- Rhi except if you say it in a childish voice, it sounds like wee- wee. This is why only my two closest friends; Tahlia and Cally, are allowed to call me that. I'm 17 and I stand at 5'7.5, which means I'm tallest in my circle of friends, however I'm the shortest in my family. I guess my figure would be described as average, I don't have the graceful long legs that my sister's have and I'm not muscular like my brother, though if you asked any boy in my high school, they'd say I'm well developed in they chest area. Boys! Don't they think of anything else?  
  
You might have notice by now that I'm a fairly negative person, if you hadn't you now know. Before you ask I've only attempted suicide once, I still have the scars on my wrists but I cover them with leather arm bands because I got sick of people staring at them. People find me very pessimistic or sarcastic because I find it entertaining to tease or insult people mainly because their reactions usually are very hilarious.  
  
I'm a real bad tomboy. Ask any of my friends. They've been trying to get me in a dress or a skirt for years. I like dressing in dark clothes, when I'm not in our school's "wonderful" uniform, however my taste for black clothes has earned me anther name from others as 'The Queen of Darkness'. My friends and I find that name funny.  
  
My eyes are blue-grey, which for some strange reason, most believe is creepy or maybe it's the fact I rarely smile so my eyes seem unusually cold. My hair is dark blonde, stopping to the mid of my back, and is done in millions of tiny braids, each weighed down with black and silver beads.  
  
I am an average student at school, to me anyway, except I usually get into fights- mainly with the bully boys- over my friends. I'm deadly loyal to my friends, so you mess with them, you mess with me. All the fighting I do has made me fairly athletic so when I'm not fighting or hanging out with my friends, I play soccer with some of the nicer males at my school.  
  
By the way my fighting style isn't professional martial arts, a street kid befriended me for some decent food and he saw that wasn't a normal 'money- grabber' so he taught me some street survival things, like pick-pocketing and street fighting.  
  
I guess you're wondering why I would make friends with a street kid, a high school drop out. The truth is I spend a lot of time at my friends' places or on the street. I don't really get along with my family. My brother is really spoilt and a brat. My sisters believe I'm taking the tomboy 'thing' a bit too far. My mother thinks I should do better at school and stop watching anime. My father works overseas so I only see him for two weeks every two months. I've alienated myself from my family.  
  
As I mentioned just before I watch anime. The fact is I love anime, which is strange coming from me. My favourite shows are Vampire Hunter D, Hellsing and surprisingly enough Yugioh. I know I'm a morbid kind of person and I actually like a super cheerful show. I mainly like it because I reckon Marik and his Yami are the most gorgeous evil guys ever! But enough drooling on my part, though I'm not as bad as Tahlia.  
  
I also enjoy reading- mainly supernatural or horror, rock music, ancient Egypt and insulting Tea whenever we're watching Yugioh- I mean, who can stand that friendship dribble anyway? Yeah I agree friends can be important but no need to go on about it and annoy everyone. Okay to dislikes; I hate skirts and dress- as I mentioned earlier, bright colours especially yellow and pink, mathematics and the snobs at school.  
  
Okay now you know who the hell I am, I can get on with my story.  
  
The day started out as any other, which meant getting up before everyone else-this means 5am, getting ready for school and leaving before the first rays of dawn peaked over the horizon. I left extremely early because otherwise I'd be forced to listen to the creative criticism of my sisters.  
  
I walked along the sidewalk in almost pitch black. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the figure in front of me until I almost walked into them.  
  
"Ain't it lil earlier for a young missy like youself to be out and about?" a voice asked me, knocking me out of my musings.  
  
"Dunno, I think I can care of meself" I replied in the street slang more commonly used in the local area. The guy looked at me closely, as if he wasn't sure of what he saw in front of him.  
  
"Why do you speak like us streeties but look like one of them money- grabbers?" he asked suspically. He was watching me closely now, one wrong move on my behalf and he'd attack me before I could recover.  
  
"Swipped me a lucky one lil while ago. Brought me some money- grabber clothes. They don't notice you if ya look like them" I replied, quietly praying to my favourite Egyptian goddess, Hathor, that he bought it. If it came down to a fight, he'd win. Street-livers and gangs were better at surviving confrontations like this, unlike me. Don't get me wrong I've developed pretty quick reflexes but the way the guy acted, he's most likely lived on the streets most of his life and/or he's in a gang, not to mention he is a lot taller and more heavily built than me.  
  
"Oy, Daggers, leave the missy alone" a familiar voice said. I thanked whatever deity had heard me, as my street friend Tim Quickfingers came jogging up to join us.  
  
"Don't ya know she be my apprentice?" Tim asked the newly named 'Daggers'. Even in the slowly fading darkness I could see Tim smile at me. I just rolled my eyes.  
  
"Oh, so this da money- grabber you said was more like us than them. I didn't believe you but here she is" Daggers replied. Tim put an arm around me.  
  
"Yeah but she is good, my girly" Tim said.  
  
"Soz but I got to go to one of then nasty money- grabber buildings. Maybe we meet up again, Daggers" I said shrugging Tim's arm off. I saw Daggers smirk at this.  
  
"Maybe, I'll be wanting to see how good you really are" Daggers said. I waved them off and started to head towards Tahlia's house. The sun was now half way over the horizon so I could read the time on my watch as 6:30am.  
  
Tahlia hates when I decided to come over in the morning because where her mum fails at waking her, I succeed. I mean how can you ignore someone jumping on your bed and yelling in your ear? I take great amusement at her fury at me for that.  
  
As expected Tahlia was as happy to see me as a cat and a tub of water, when I turned up at her house at 7:00am.  
  
Tahlia and I have been friends for a long time. Like me, her wardrobe isn't want you'd expect. She used to dress like a normal person but ever since she was Yugioh for the first time, she started dressing like Yugi and Yami since they were her favourite characters.  
  
Grumbling like she does every morning, she got dress in our school's every hideous uniform. She finished just in time for us to watch Yugioh. After that she decided to watch Hamtaro, which I believe is freaky. I have three shows I'd never watch because they're too cheerful and scary, they would be Teletubbies, Carebears and Hamtaro.  
  
Luckily for me, Cally chose that moment to turn up at Tahlia's house. I prefer to call her 'The Hyper-Active Clingy Person' because she's like a leech. Once she gets hold of you, it's hard to get rid of her, luckily when I told her this she just thought it was funny. Other than that "clinglyness" she's a good friend, the sunny disposition to my depressing clouds.  
  
Cally and I sat on the steps in front of Tahlia's house. We talked about Yugioh and Cally showed me her new cards for her deck. Tahlia and Cally had both gotten starter decks. Tahlia had naturally had gotten the Yugi one, and because they didn't have one for Bakura, Cally had gotten a Joey one. Me, I didn't have a deck, not that I didn't want one but my "delightful" parents had decided it was too childish for me. So I was forced to watch my friends duel instead of joining in. They offered to secretly buy me a deck but I told them, my parents would have found it and chucked it out, so instead they showed me their cards and taught me how to play in case I did ever get my own deck.  
  
Half an hour later Tahlia joined us outside, locking her house up. We started walking out of her front garden, when a big black vortex- thingy appeared out of no where. The bad thing is, it sucked me, Cally and Tahlia into it. The last thing on my mind was "Only this could happened to me" before I blacked out.  
  
YMG: What do you think? Please Review. 


End file.
